


Hlysnan

by Nikiforlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, angst with a good ending!, but yuuri still loves him i swear, i do not condone no-consent, i was very frantic about ep 11 okay??, its more of an angry surprise kiss that they both agreed to via psychic powers, me writing this was to calm and control my sobbing, not canon, pls dont kill me, post ep 11, pretty late for that but ehh, vicchan got a bit flustered and forgot consent a bit, viktor opens up, viktuuri arguments, yuuri has insecurities and viktor loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiforlove/pseuds/Nikiforlove
Summary: "I-I just don't want to be the person that makes you lose what you love," Yuuri breathed out softly, reaching up to caress Viktor's head fondly, looking up wearily at him. Viktor closed his eyes as he chuckled, pressing his lips onto Yuuri's forehead."Silly, you are what I love."





	Hlysnan

Hlysnan: To listen.

"After the Final, let's end this."

Yuuri's voice trembled as he hung his head. He didn't dare to look back up at Viktor. 

"No."

Yuuri grit his teeth as he forced himself to speak. 

"I-I was planning to retire afterwards anyway, I d-don't want to dissapoint you anymore," Yuuri breathed out. "All I'm doing is tarnishing your name." 

"Stop."

"Please, Viktor!" Yuuri cried, snapping his head up. Viktor looked back at him with the coldest look Yuuri had ever seen from the russian man. "I-I don't want to keep you from the ice anymore."

"What?"

"You belong on the ice more than I do, Viktor! You're the 5-peat GPF Champion for Christ's sake!" 

"Yuuri, stop th-"

"If I... if I'm the only reason keeping you from furthering your career, then I'm a bullshit reason! I-I don't want to deprive you of what you deserve, Viktor." Yuuri took a deep breath, locking eyes with the other man. "It's for your own good. Please."

Viktor let out a dark chuckle. "For my own good? Please Yuuri, if you don't even know what's good for yourself, who are you to tell me what to do? You don't know half of what I've been through, dammit. I think I know well enough to make my own decision, and my decision is no."

"Well clearly, you don't know how to make a decision, because jeopardizing your career isn't one!" Yuuri snapped, shooting Viktor a pained glare. "I'm the reason you left the ice! I'm the reason you quit your career to become a coach! Aren't I?"

Viktor pursed his lips, furrowing his eyebrows. There was no denying that.

"Aren't I?!" Yuuri repeated, looking at Viktor pleadingly. "Answer me!"

Viktor took in a sharp breath, gripping his towel. "You are."

"Your fans are dissapointed you quit skating, and those that actually thought coaching wasn't that bad of and idea are dissapointed because you chose to coach me! The guilt of seeing you on the rinkside instead of the ice, the expectations of being the Viktor Nikiforov's student, the snarky comments from your fans, it- it's all just too much!"

"I don't care about your reasons Yuuri!" Viktor raised his voice, the volume piercing Yuuri's chest with like lightning. "I lost you once, now I've got you again, and I'd be a madman if I lost you for the second time." 

"Lost me once? Viktor, what're you talking about?" 

The russian's face collapsed in realization. "Ah... that's right. You don't remember," he whispered regretfully to himself. He shook his head slightly, bringing his gaze back to Yuuri. "Nevermind that. My point is, I'm not letting you leave me." 

Yuuri groaned into his hands, stomping to the other side of the room. "Stop being so stubborn for once, will you? I'm retiring! There's no reason for you to stay!" 

"So the rings were just a whim of yours, were they?" Viktor hissed, stepping up amd grabbing Yuuri's wrist.

"L-look, I'm not saying I don't love you anymore. It's just the student-coach relationship we have to break off. It doesn't matte-"

"It does matter!" Viktor snarled, shoving him towards the bed. "You weren't the only reason I quit my career as a skater. I've been skating since I was a child, Yuuri. Winning competitions, one after another, from a young age. Each and every one of my fans looked up to me, each and every one of them had their expectations from me." Yuuri heard Viktor's breath hitch, his eyes which were full of anger just a while ago were now glazed with a certain kind of sadness.

"My career felt like a shackle clasped around my neck, Yuuri." Viktor said as he clapped a hand around his neck, rubbing it softly. He felt his voice start to quiver, all his bottled up emotions begin to flow out as tears. "--Yet, I was able to break that shackle when I began coaching you. Becoming your coach has let me experience-- no, feel new emotions, becoming your coach has painted my world in new colors for once, it-it granted me happiness, Yuuri." Viktor said as he brought a hand up to shakily stroke Yuuri's cheek.

"--But most of all, becoming a coach gave me the opportunity to fall in love with Yuuri Katsuki."

By now, Viktor looked like a mess, staring at Yuuri with pleading eyes. It was the first time the japanese boy had ever seen him cry, and to know that he was the reason why caused guilt to rush in. Yuuri was momentarily tempted to simply fall into Viktor's arms, falling victim to his reassuring words, but he refused to cave in. Not yet.

"Becoming my coach has only hurt you," Yuuri said precariously, pulling out of Viktor's touch. "--And I'm not worth all the pain. I saw how you looked at the other skaters a while ago, Viktor!" Yuuri cried desperately, feeling tears of his own drip down mercilessly. "Deep inside, I know you want to return to the ice. I don't want to hold you back anymore. So please, please, just-"

"Listen to me! For fuck's sake Yuuri, you're not holding me back, you're setting me free!" Viktor yelled, waving a hand up in the air. "I was trying to come to terms with leaving the ice awhile ago, dammit! I-I was trying to accept the fact that my skating era is over, because I want to start a new era, but with you!"

"But Vikto-"

"Shut up." Viktor deadpanned as he grabbed both of Yuuri's wrists, pinning down onto the bed before kissing him. Yuuri hastily complied, trying his best to keep up with Viktor's pace. The kiss felt angry, sad, and compassionate at the same time, despite it's sloppiness. It wasn't Viktor's usual neat and tender kiss, it was more of desperation. Teeth clashing while their tongues engaged in a vicious exchange, it was intoxicating in it's own way. 

Breaking away for breath, Viktor looked down at Yuuri, faces flushed and breathing ragged.

"I-I just don't want to be the person that makes you lose what you love," Yuuri breathed out softly, reaching up to caress Viktor's head fondly, looking up wearily at him. Viktor closed his eyes as he chuckled, pressing his lips onto Yuuri's forehead.

"Silly, you are what I love."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments fuel me!!


End file.
